


Love Language

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (Not Overt), Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale cares for Crowley's plants, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Crowley Has PTSD (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves his Houseplants (Good Omens), Crowley has Panic Attacks, Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is obvious, Crowley's eyes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Languages, M/M, Marriage, No beta we fall like Crowley, Nobody is Dead, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Softie Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wings, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), crowley's plants - Freeform, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: Aziraphale can name thousands of ways that he knows Crowley loves him. Crowley can name a handful, but they mean more to him than the stars.





	Love Language

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Feelings

Aziraphale could list off thousands of ways that he knew that Crowley loved him. Everything from the look in his eyes during dinner, the books that popped up on his bedside, the hand grown flowers he’d bring him. Crowley was no good at hiding how in love he was. 

Crowley on the other hand, could only list a handful of ways he knew. But all of them ran so deep he never had to worry whether Aziraphale’s love was real. 

***

There was a time, that Aziraphale thought Crowley was dead. He had half a mind to believe it was purposeful. Ever since the day he’d given him holy water he’d worried about what might happen to Crowley. The demon was prone to depressive spells. They both were for drastically different reasons. They could each disappear into their respective coping mechanisms for a month on end and return as if nothing happened.

But Crowley’d been silent for more than a year. And Aziraphale couldn’t feel him when he walked past the flat. Before the late 20th century they go decades without speaking. But now with a looming apocalypse, that wasn’t the case. Every call went to voicemail, every letter unreplied to. 

Aziraphale was starting to panic. Until he couldn’t take it anymore. One miracle wouldn’t alert Heaven right? (It didn’t). Then Aziraphale found a letter addressed to A.Z taped to the door and was the most furious he’d ever been.

The blasted demon left a letter to inform him of his vacation and where to find him but never thought to pick up the bloody phone? However, it then occurred to Aziraphale that Crowley left his flat unattended. 

“What about the _plants _!” Aziraphale lamented. 

Nobody could prove that Aziraphale had ever gone into the flat, but on Friday, September 14th, of 2000, if one looked through the window they might see a feather or two. Aziraphale spent hours cooing each gorgeous plant back to life (where the miracle placed on them had long worn out and allowed them to die.) Crowley would never know of his meddling. Except that the demon could feel the different and _love _his plants had when he returned. 

Aziraphale replaced the miracle, and made a mental note to force the demon out to dinner at the restaurant he hated the most as punishment for making him worry. 

***

Even before their marriage, Aziraphale silently did whatever he could to make Crowley comfortable. The demon didn’t eat food, but he took a considerable liking to mixed coffee drinks. So Aziraphale spent evenings when he couldn’t focus on a book cooking up new concoctions. Crowley’s favorite currently was a pomegranate-orange blend. 

Aziraphale dragged him to small cafe’s just to see what he would order (and because the cakes were delightful). When he knew that Crowley had heard an earful from Below, he would come to meetings with an extra cardboard cup in hand. Most of the time he could pass it off as an order mix up to not embarrass the poor demon. 

***

The first morning they woke up in the South Downs Cottage, Crowley forgot where he was. Happened to forget what the year was too. A particularly bad nightmare still gripped at reality. So when he saw his beautiful angel combing through a book in his bed, needless to say he panicked. And the only way he knew to calm his panic was to hide, but, his glasses were nowhere to be found. 

Time seemed to slow as tears pooled in his eyes, his body went rigid, his temperature cooling as if he could play dead. 

“-Wly?” Muffled sounds so distant he thought they were his imagination. “-Cro….Dear?” 

When time returned, Crowley was wrapped tight in the heavy duvet. Aziraphale’s blue eyes filled with worry. His hand was warm on Crowley’s shoulder but that was the only touch he did. In his other hand were a pair of sunglasses. 

“You fell asleep with them on your face last night.” Aziraphale murmured when Crowley’s eyes locked to the glasses. “I-I put them on my bedside so I wouldn’t wake you.” His hands were gentle as he situated the frames onto Crowley’s face. 

Crowley caught his hand as it brushed past his cheek. He pressed his lips to his knuckles and pulled him into a hug. 

***

The biggest way that Crowley knew that Aziraphale loved him however, was because the angel kissed him dozens of times a day. If it’d been more than a few hours he’d find him in the Cottage. He’d kiss him as he was reading, at dinner, when they cuddled on the couch, even in his sleep. It was constant. And before the apocalypse that wasn’t, Aziraphale never touched _ anyone. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoy my work please leave me a comment and a kudos, I love to hear from y'all.
> 
> Want to keep up with my work? Follow me on tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
